Shadowhunters
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Just a bit of Kat and Dom bonding. *smiley [Oneshot] I don't even know what this is, really, and I would delete it but it was the first fic ever published for the fandom, so it holds a special place in my heart. 3


**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_ **,** _ **Shadowhunters**_ **, or anything pertaining to these things except my own writing. Obviously I don't know Dominic Sherwood or Katherine McNamara. All the rights for everything goes to the rightful owners.**

 **A/N: I usually prefer not to write about the actors cuz I don't like to act like I KNOW them, but I couldn't get this out of my head. (And I know Dom's in a relationship–this isn't romance.)**

Kat, her wavy hair tied into a loose bun, was seated just outside of the studio building. In her hands she held the working script for the pilot, _The Mortal Cup_ , as she tried to imagine herself inside of the action. It was all pretty surreal–playing one of her favorite book heroines? She still could hardly believe it, and it was only a plus that she got to work with such amazing people to boot.

One of them, at that moment, pushed his way out of the building and approached Kat. She didn't notice him until he had dropped himself down beside her on the metal bench.

"Hey," Dom greeted her. Katherine's green eyes flew up to meet his already familiar mismatched ones; hers narrowed against the sun that was shining in the sky just behind his head.

"Hey," she returned, smiling slightly. "What's up?"

Dom shrugged and leaned back against the patterned metal backing, his arms stretched along the top. "Came to see what you were doing," he told her. "Studying?"

"You could say that," she agreed. "I've been working like crazy trying to get this script perfect."

"But it isn't final yet," he reminded her.

"Maybe, but I'd like to at least get a head start, you know? What about you?" Kat inquired. "Haven't you started?"

"Not really. I've read it over, sure, but other than reading the first book I haven't done much," he said. "Wanna make Jace my own."

Katherine ran her fingers lightly over the pages in her lap. "Yeah, that's what I want with Clary. It's just nerve-wracking, you know, since they're such well-known characters. The fans are crazy about them. I read reviews for the movie and a lot of them were people freaking out over how bad it was."

Dominic nodded in understanding. "That can only be expected, though. When you read stuff like this, get such an emotional connection to the characters, it's hard to see them portrayed by people you probably never saw them as looking like in your mind."

"Very true," Kat agreed. "But I guess that, with my natural hair color being so orange-red, when I read the books I always liked to imagine I was Clary, and now I kind of am. Fans are still wondering if I'll dye my hair darker, though."

Dom nodded, a smile appearing. "I read online that they're expecting me to dye my hair blond and get contacts, along with Matt."

"Contacts? Like colored ones?"

"Yeah. I'd be okay with it, I guess, but I'm sure Jace has something that sets him apart. Other than being an angel-human hybrid, of course."  
Kat laughed, nodding as she said, "Yeah, he actually does. His one tooth is slightly chipped." Dom eyed her and she rolled her eyes. "Please; I've read this series twice over. Every gorgeous guy has to have at least one flaw, otherwise he's just completely unrealistic."

"So that's what's unrealistic about these books?" Dom asked her, raising his eyebrows in an incredulous but amused fashion. "If Jace were all-around perfection?"

"Even with his chipped tooth Jace is perfect," Kat said, "because you forget all about it since it's only mentioned, like, that one time."

"Well I'm not breaking my tooth," Dominic informed her, as though he were speaking to a group. He slapped his hands to his jean-clad thighs. "Looks like my eyes'll have to be my flaw."

"Your eyes don't have to be your flaw, just like Jace's tooth isn't really a flaw," Kat told him. "It's what makes you both human. And that's an even deeper connection than just getting a role." When Dominic looked at her silently, Kat dropped her face to the script, a lock of her hair slipping from its band. It fell to her cheek and she brushed it away absently. In that moment, she looked more like Clary to Dom than she ever had before.

"Well," he murmured after the moment had passed. Katherine lifted her eyes back to him, her face open and questioning. "I'd better get back inside. Bond with my 'siblings.'" Kat nodded, already falling back into the fantasy world of her script.

"See you, Clary," he added just before shoving open the door.

Kat looked at him once more, a small smile pulling up the corners of her lips. "Bye, Jace."


End file.
